elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Loremaster's Archive: Crafting and Woodworking
Loremaster's Archive: Crafting and Woodworking is part of the Loremaster's Archive series written by Lawrence Schick, the Loremaster of . This entry was published on 07/10/2015. Contents Working as a craftsman isn't always easy. But recruiting a skilled assistant to gather raw materials can make your life easier. Master Assistant Materials Acquirer Pacrooti is such a helpful person and he came by to shine a light on his … profession. Now, if we could just figure out where we put that nice antique wooden chair… In two weeks, we'll have the pleasure of the company of Gabrielle Benele of the Mages Guild, who will address the issue of the potential long-term effects, environmental and magical, of the Daedric invasion of Tamriel. Send your questions to community@elderscrollsonline.com, and you may obtain an answer! SELECTED LETTERS FROM PACROOTI This one is forwarding crafting materials to you. Pacrooti looks forward to a long and rewarding relationship with his honored friend, especially since the crooked dealers at the gambling caravan tricked him out of his hard-earned gold. Pacrooti will keep trying until he wins it back. That will teach them. - Pacrooti Pacrooti is back in the city and has spent many hours combing the tangles out of his fur. Later, he played dice with a young Breton and won an entire set of armor. He thinks he will sell it, as it would be too expensive to have a tail hole added. - Pacrooti Pacrooti cannot reason with these Bosmer. He found a tree that was brown with yellow leaves, and still they hoot and holler when he tries to cut it down. Why do they call it "The Green Pact" if it pertains to trees of all colors? Elves are crazy. Or maybe just color-blind. - Pacrooti Dear friend, you would tell Pacrooti if you thought he was being facetious, would you not? The local innkeeper tells Pacrooti that Pacrooti is not to be trusted, but can't give a good reason why. All Pacrooti has done is sleep in his room and take objects left in the open. He has never once told a lie or attempted an immoral act. - Pacrooti One day, Pacrooti will discover the secret to crossing a river without getting wet. But it is not this day. Pacrooti even paid the ferryman double fare for a smoother ride! The ferryman failed. Pacrooti hopes you enjoy your components. They, fortunately, were in a pack, and therefore, dry. Not so for Pacrooti. - Pacrooti MASTER ASSISTANT MATERIALS ACQUIRER PACROOTI ANSWERS YOUR QUESTIONS: “Pacrooti, I must thank you for your last shipment of nightwood logs. However, I have to ask: where do you find this wood? In all my travels, I've never seen anything that resembles a living nightwood tree here on Tamriel. Is it just my untrained eye?" – Legoless, Doyen of the United Explorers of Scholarly Pursuits Pacrooti says, “This one also has never seen a nightwood tree, and Pacrooti still remembers the day a client first demanded some. Pacrooti did not know what to send the client, and admits that he was dismayed, until he remembered that a Khajiit is always resourceful. This one waited until night fell, and then went to a lumber yard. Pacrooti is thoughtful of others, and was very quiet as he took some wood that no one was using. This one could not tell what kind of wood it was, as it was dark, but Pacrooti sent it to the client, and the client was satisfied. This system has never failed Pacrooti when nightwood is requested. This one believes that disappointing a client is a greater crime than petty theft. Also, crime obviously pays, or there would be no crime, yes?" "Dearest Pacrooti, or well, fellow Khajiit, You know, I will admit to you, I have never actually woodworked in my entire life. Then again, most of my life was spent in slavery and fighting, so I suppose I never would have the time for it. Tell me, Pacrooti, how hard is it to handle wood? As a woman I have no idea, you see, as I have never handled wood, firm or soft, in my entire life (as I said before, yes). Do you find it difficult, or adventurous, fun even? Would you mind visiting me in Windhelm sometime too, by the way? So I can handle wood with you? I'd be happy for you to bring your own wood. I'm sure it's better than any I could find around here in Skyrim. It'd be good for someone like me - eager to woodwork - to have a hands-on experience with a master acquirer of wood, such as yourself, no? Jone and Jode dance kindly with you, Vadanni" Pacrooti says, “Ah, you wish to be a client for Pacrooti, yes? This one perceives that you are interested in Pacrooti's nightwood. It is very popular, and for this transaction, Pacrooti can guarantee satisfaction. At least for Pacrooti." “Dear Pacrooti, I always wondered what happened to you! You were a loyal and efficient gatherer. I could not help but wonder if you were alright after that comment about horses. Could I, perchance, convince you to come back and work for me for a while? Your former employer, Elsonso" Pacrooti says, “Pacrooti has been very busy, taking a vacation. After some very strenuous wood acquisition in which this one was forced to engage in actual labor—very uncomfortable, even stressful!—Pacrooti went to Khenarthi's Roost for a relaxing beach getaway. But on beach only getaway was fleeing from savage alits, which were rife, if 'rife' means what this one thinks it means. Finally Pacrooti found a beach without alits, but it was also rife, this time with driftwood and planks from shipwrecks, which made Pacrooti think about work again. It was a dark, dark time, so this one went to Mistral to drink many sweet cocktails with friendly Khajiit with vertical fur on his head. Rash? Radz? Not sure, but we made many jokes about Elves, and this one forgot all about work. Until Pacrooti was reminded by you." "Greetings M-A-M-A (Interesting acronym), Allow this one to introduce herself. This one is named is Anurri, Riverhold's best carpenter and seamstress as well as wandering merchant and mercenary. She has questions for you if you are willing to answer. Anurri has found numerous abandoned workshops scattered across much of the Dominion's territory and this one's recent shift in sensitivity to paranormal and extraplanar energy has led her to discover that these workshops have an unusual energy to them. For example, creating a full set of medium armor at the abandoned station found in northern Auridon and wearing it tends to make Anurri have a rather conflagrant case of sneezes in the middle of a melee with one of this one's enemies (painful for them) among other lesser effects. While creating another full set of medium armor at the workshop in the western area of Reaper's March makes this one feel more invigorated and energetic, able to fight on for longer and hit a little harder with this one's (fairly) small collection of long range magicka spells. Do you know what the story (or stories) are for these seemingly abandoned workshops? Is the energies this one feels within their vicinities somehow enchanting the cloth armor Anurri creates? Or is it some other unique feature of these places that imparts temporary knowledge of particular crafting skill to create these special effects within the product? And as Anurri hears you are also a carpenter, this one would love to trade tips with you at some point. Anurri knows of a technique when applying a temper to the wood during the shellacking process that this one thinks you might have interest in. Regards, Anurri Master Carpenter & Seamtress of Riverhold Wandering Merchant & Mercenar" Pacrooti says, “Interesting coincidence! After six shots of Two-Moon Cordial, Pacrooti can also sense paranormal energies—in fact, this one can feel entire planet of Nirn swaying around him! But you ask sharp-clawed question. Though he has not seen them, Pacrooti too has heard from clients of crafting sites that seem to bestow sweetly unique attributes upon items created there. This one often is most inspired when alchemically enhanced, so Pacrooti drank a skin of moon-sugar double rum and thought about this. And he had an idea! This one has heard that the creativity of Tamrielic mortals was a gift of the gods back in the beginning times. So creation is exercise of the divine spark, yes? Pacrooti likes to think that master craftworkers, who work at the peak of their art, are as magical as mages, and have the equivalent ability to transform local reality—not on purpose, like pointy-hat wizard, but over time just as effectively. So their workshops absorb this artfulness, and pass it on to items crafted there, even if not made by original master crafter. Good theory, yes? Pacrooti is very pleased with it. He will celebrate tonight by returning to tavern, because this one is sure everybody will want to hear it, in great detail." “As most purists will tell you, ebony and malachite are traditionally held to be the quintessential materials to forge armor and weapons with, given their Lorkhanic nature. Recently, however, we've been seeing much greater use of more exotic metals at the forge. Everything from calcinium to voidsteel is being used to forge equipment nowadays, due to their supposed superiority. Is there some truth to this fad? If so, why did the old masters stop at ebony?" – Legoless, Doyen of the United Explorers of Scholarly Pursuits Pacrooti says, “This one asked Valinka Stoneheaver your question, but she was thirsty, and it was many drinks before she got around to answering it. Why are Nords always so thirsty? They do not live in a desert, like Redguards, but Pacrooti has noticed that Nords drink much more than Redguards. But not more than Khajiit—Pacrooti was well able to keep up with Valinka. Pacrooti sometimes thinks he should not drink so much, but he knows better than to take advice from a drunk. The following morning, when Pacrooti woke up in the stable, he was able to remember most of what she said. Valinka told Pacrooti that the use of exotic metals has increased many-fold since the passage of the Guild Act two centuries ago. Establishment of pan-Tamrielic guilds resulted in greater diffusion of knowledge. Smiths learned of interesting metals used only in distant lands, and this drove demand and trade for those materials. Mages Guild pointy-hats also learned how to refine magical ores, and then everyone wanted those too! Very confusing to the old-fashioned, but very lucky for otherwise-unemployable Master Assistant Materials Acquirers!" "Master Assistant Materials Acquirer Pacrooti, I'm but a soldier, with no patience for smithing or related crafts. However after seeing too many boastful warriors clad in the silver, was hoping you could enlighten me to the origin of the rare metal mithril? -Teo Secundus, former Nibenay river guard" Pacrooti says, “Pacrooti has heard tell of this metal, a material so rare, it no longer even exists! Once smiths in Tamriel could use it to create special arms and armor, but then one day, poof! All gone! Life is indeed strange, no? Is it not humorous to live in a world where even history can change? Even history of future! It makes Pacrooti's head hurt sometimes. Usually in the morning, now that this one thinks about it." Category:Loremaster's Archive